Crossing the Bridge
by mysticpotion
Summary: Set after 'Everybody Dies' With spoilers up to and including this episode. Pre-slash/slight slash. "I don't want you to die, I want you to live. I need you to live for me House" "We don't always get what we want" I will perhaps add to this because I have a crazy idea involving how Wilson could possibly survive and even return with House to the hospital.Reviews aid in my craziness


**Hi**

**Crossing the Bridge**

They had been on the road for exactly two weeks before Wilson had felt bold enough to bring up the conversation on the doorstep. They had been standing quietly looking out over a bridge at the time, like they had done in that very first stage of their journey. Fourteen days in and their conversations had been scarce to say the least. Wilson wondered if it was simply because they had said everything they needed to say. Words were immaterial now anyway compared to the looks and glances they would occasionally find themselves giving each other. A sad knowing smile or a lost look indicating that every stop they had taken, everything that they had saw for the first time together would also be the last. They had no camera because soon they wouldn't need the memories. They had no one to leave the memories behind for anyway. No one else had ever mattered enough. It had always just been the two of them since the moment they locked eyes in that bar. Wilson knew deep down that it would be that way right to the end.

"You gave up everything because you love me, didn't you?"

There it was, the one thing left unsaid because it couldn't be said or was too late to say and yet Wilson still had the courage to push it from his trembling lips. There was nothing to lose now by saying it anyway but there could be something important to gain.

"Yip"

"Exactly how far are you planning on taking that devotion?"

"Everybody dies Wilson"

Their words came out hoarse from the mixtures of emotions, coupled with the lack of speaking they had done to get to where they were currently standing. The light of the sun began to dim, tracing shadowy patterns along the sky. The summer air seeped in flowers and freshly cut grass, whispered through the dancing trees above. The nightly chill suddenly set into their bones causing them to shiver and push their hands into their jacket pockets. They continued staring out across the water, watching as a solitary light appeared in a hut directly across the shore. Wilson moved closer to his friend. Their shoulders gently touched as they mirrored each other's posture, leaning fully on the bridge barriers for support.

"I don't want you to die, I want you to live. I need you to live for me House"

"We don't always get what we want"

At those words Wilson grabbed House's shoulder and spun him around to face him. For the first time that night they had locked eyes and Wilson could see the strain that had engulfed his friend since this sorry saga had began way back in his office only a month before. Although his visible decline stabbed Wilson in the heart,he pushed himself to find the words that might somehow convince House that giving up should not be his plan just because it had been his.

"Greg when I'm gone you WILL find what you need to get through this. Another Stacy, another Dominica. Maybe this time you won't screw it up."

'God you and Stacy could be twins, do you know that?'

'What?'

"Never mind"

House shook Wilson's arm off of his shoulder and petulantly faced towards the sea. Sighing, Wilson looked towards the heavens, pinched the bridge of his nose, collected his riding helmet then did the same. Minutes went by before House's face softened and he decided to speak again. He faced his friend.

"Look Wilson, like I told you before, I have everything I need right here. You're thinking five months into the future; you're wishing what little of your life you have left and the time we have together away. Quit worrying about what I'm going to do when you're gone. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. No more over thinking or worrying about things that haven't happened yet. Can we just live in the moment please? Just like we agreed?"

A reluctant smile ghosted over Wilson's lips as he reached out and patted his friends arm to indicate that for a little while at least, there would be no more pushing on his part to change House's mind from the destructive path it was currently on.

"Okay"

House returned a smaller smile before it quickly disappeared and he looked out towards the sea again. They both stood mesmerised by the array of ships bobbing in the breeze. Faintly they could hear a sea chantey being sung in the distance. When the last line was uttered, House straightened himself up and by the hint of mischief in the tone of his voice, it was apparent that somehow he had been re-energised by their conversation.

"Now what's the first thing you would like to do with your, 'Not giving a damn but being less of a jerk than Kyle Calloway', attitude James Wilson?'

They made eye contact for the second time that evening. Even in the darkness Wilson was still able to see the flashes of that love his friend had confessed to feeling for him. It darted around his eyes, rendering them beautiful for that few moments 0f unguarded emotion they now swelled with when looking at him. Only him. Wilson's breath hitched in his throat. For the first time in his life he had total clarity.

"Wilson?"

In a matter of seconds Wilson had dropped his helmet onto the ground and moved towards House with determination in his eyes. His lips where suddenly and without warning melded onto his friends. The coldness sweeping all around them contrasted severely to the fire that was now being generated between them. House, hesitant at first and unsure of what was actually happening, fought to push Wilson away but he couldn't. Their leather jackets entangled and merged into the colours of the night and as House pushed for Wilson's arms to leave his Body, he found that the grip they had on his waste was unmovable in its strength. He quickly realised his friends need for whatever this was had quickly become far too strong. So he simply yielded and sank into it, crushing his lips against Wilson's, pulling him forwards by the arms until no space was left between their bodies and letting this unexpected moment they were now living in be the victor, just like he had desired. They stood like that for a long time, all the while House's brain skipped from feeling the nothingness that complete bliss can generate, to thinking about how unexpected life could really be. Mostly though he thought about how cool it was that he was currently having a completely new and mind blowing experience. He was enjoying the hell out of it and it was with Wilson. This might be a one and only type thing, like all the other experiences they had on this trip, but it would have a much longer lasting impression for House than the world's biggest ball of string.

As the kissing became slower and gentler, it also became much more intimate. As they fell deeper into what was happening their arms became flaccid and travelled more. When they finally broke apart, House had mentally noted with amusement that whereas Wilson's hands had found their way to his ass, his hands had somehow ended up cupping Wilson's rough,stubbled face. So much for hitting Wilson with some Snarky, 'what the hell is this? Well you started it!' speech. They were both caught red handed. His thoughts were shattered when Wilson finally spoke.

"I want a twosome"

"Well it could be tricky finding a respectable lady at this hour but if that's what you really...

"Two men"

"ahhhhhh"

The laughter that now emanated would have been heard across the bay in that little hut where the sea chantey's had long since subsided. As the quietness of night time now filled the air, with only the occasionally low hoot of an owl breaking it, they shakily retrieved and then placed their helmets onto their heads and started up the engines of their bikes. Over the drone, Wilson could faintly hear the voice of his friend say to him,

'Way to live in the moment Wilson. Still not boring'

Then they were gone, lost in the thrill of it all and riding across the bridge and through the trees towards their next new experience together. An experience that they would be able to carry with them for the rest of their lives.


End file.
